User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth:Chapter 18-
When Charles gets back to the academy he sees Ted,Damon,Juri,Casey, and Luis waiting by the gate."I have no idea what they're gonna do,but I don't want to find out" Charles says and decides to go towards the parking lot enterence.When going through there he decides to go back to his room,but when walking is hit with a brick,and then gets his legs sweeped,knocking him down.At first Charles thinks its the jocks until he sees Aquaberry on the people."Hello pauper" Derby says to Charles."What do you want?" Charles says to Derby."Well we heard that you drugged us at the party,and lets just say I'm pissed off about it." Derby says."Yeah,I did it.You wanna know why? I heard that as soon as the party was over,you were gonna jump me & the greasers." Charles says."Yeah because we hate you." Bif says."I know.And I hate all of you shit-berry wearing assholes." Charles says."Shit-berry?" Bif says."Dumbass its aquaberry." Derby says to Bif."But to me,its shit,all it is is clothes worn by stuck up people like you." Charles says to Derby."Fuck you Caldwell." Derby says to Charles."Nevermind I'm not about to start shit with you.Now get out of my way." Charles says and knocks down Derby while walking. When Charles gets back to his room he decides to lay down on his bed trying to get some sleep,but he gets a text right when he is about to fall asleep. Michael:How'd the meeting between you & the townies go? Charles:Good,I kicked their asses.But Edgar did cause a meltdown and tried to knock me down & leave me,but somehow he got knocked out.Then I saved him because in return,I wanted him,Omar, and the Townies not to try to kill me. Michael:Oh. Charles:Hey man can you text me later? I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I'm trying to get some sleep. Michael then quits texting and Charles tries to go back to sleep.But,he gets another text. Yeremiah:Wassup Charles:Nothing Yeremiah:How's school been? Charles:Well I've almost been killed,I've beaten up mass people.Oh, and yesterday I got my hand burned by these Townies.They crashed this party me & my friend Michael threw. Yeremiah:How was the party? Charles:Alright,we listened to music,but then when we ran out of music I got up on stage & played.Then I drugged these preps cause they were gonna jump me & the greasers.But then this one group tried to attack us,and when we beat them the townies came,set stuff on fire,including my hand, and left. Yeremiah:Is your hand better? Charles:No,its only been one day. Yeremiah:Oh.I'll talk to you later man. Charles:Ok. "Its been half a year and now he decides to text me.That shows how much people like me." Charles says.Charles then finally gets some sleep but is waked up an hour later by knocking at his door."Can I ever fucking sleep?!" Charles yells and then goes to the door."What?!" Charles says while opening the door,and sees that its Johnny Vincent."What the fuck do you want Vincent?" Charles says to Johnny."My money". Johnny says."I don't got your money a townie took it" Charles says to Johnny."When you assholes thought I got knocked out I didn't and I saw you take back the money.So,are you gonna give it to me or are we going to have a problem?" Johnny says."Fine." Charles says and gets the $700.Charles then hands Johnny the money."Thanks.Now tell me,why did you lie?" Johnny says."I only lie about a few things:I lie to keep my friends out of trouble, and I lie if I don't want to give money to assholes like you" Charles says."You better watch your mouth kid,or I'll-" Johnny says before being cut off."Or do what? Try to kill me or beat me like alot of people want to do? Johnny,I'm tired,I just want some sleep,thats why I'm being an ass to you.Now can I get some sleep and we won't have to go through shit like this again?" Charles says to Johnny."Yeah." Johnny says and leaves.Charles then goes to sleep. When Charles wakes up he walks out and sees Jimmy Hopkins sitting on the couch in the lounge."Well well well if it isn't Hopkins.Whats up?" Charles says to Jimmy."Hey Caldwell.Nothin much." Jimmy says."Hey,have you seen Peanut anywhere,I wanna have a talk with him." Charles says."Why Peanut?" Jimmy says."Just to." Charles says."Check the autoshop." Jimmy says."Thanks man." Charles says and leaves for the autoshop.When he gets there he sees Peanut working on a car."Hey Romano!" Charles yells to Peanut."Hey Caldwell,I was just about to come find you.I want paid for the party" Peanut says."I already paid you" Charles says."You paid Hal & Vance,I gave them the money to split.You didn't pay me.We all got the beer,vodka, & pop.So you still owe me" Peanut says."Fuck you I already paid you,I'm not paying you again." Charles says."Yeah,you will.Or are we going to have a problem?" Peanut says to Charles."I'm not paying you thats final.Now get out of my way you throwback clothes wearing greaseball" Charles says to Peanut and pushes him."Fuck you!" Peanut says and knocks down Charles."Alright then bitch,lets fight" Charles says and gets in a fighting stance.Peanut then grabs a wrench. Charles throws the first punch at Peanut,which Peanut dodges and hits Charles in the gut with a wrench.Charles then uppercuts him,knees him in the chest, and then throws him into a table,knocking the table over.Peanut then throws the wrench at Charles and it hits him in the face,knocking him down(its a heavy wrench).Charles then starts feeling around for stuff on the ground and grabs a can of spray paint.When Peanut gets close Charles sprays him in te face with the spray paint."Ahhhh! You asshole using spray paint is pathetic" Peanut says to Charles while thye're still fighting."Says the bitch using a wrench" Charles says.Charles then dodges a hit from Peanut,grabs his arm,bends it backwards,ad then punches him in the face/counters Peanut's hits with his free hand.When Peant cheats and aims for Charles legs Charles kicks him in the face,knocking him down. "You're going to regret this" Peanut says."I might,And I might not.Well listen to this Larry ,you don't try to rip me off,or I'll come to collect,or wreck you" Charles says to Peanut."Larry?! You son of a-" Peanut says before being cut off by Charles punching him in the face,knocking him out."I hate you greasers" Charles says and walks out of the autoshop."While walking he hears someone yell something."Someone knocked out Peanut!" Norton yells."It was Caldwell!" Hal yells and points to Charles."Get him!" Hal says and the greasers start to chase Charles.While running Charles cuts a corner and while Vance is right by it Charles grabs a rock and smashes it in his face.Charles then starts stomping on him,picks him up, and then throws him into some greasers comming his way.Charles then walks back to his dorm.When he ges there he runs into C-Money."Hey Charles,did you hear someone just knocked out Peanut?He got beat pretty bad" C-Money says."Damn word spreads fast.I did it" Charles says."You know you're going to have the Greasers after you for a week or two" C-Money says."Fuck them greasers.Hey man,I'll talk to you later,I've had a bad day" Charles says and goes into his room. Category:Blog posts